Outrun The Storm
by KatieB373
Summary: Caroline needs a new start. Following a disastrous break up with Tyler, Caroline takes an internship in New Orleans. Little does she know that Klaus has settled down there. When she runs into him at a bar she's in shock as she's been avoiding him. She couldn't bare to face him despite everything that happened with Tyler. She'll soon learn that you can't always outrun the storm. AH.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

 **A/N: There is only one small tweak I made to this Chapter in Reposting! I had a very polite guest remind me of alcohol poisoning and I chose to make a few small changes in the amount Caroline had drank and the amount of time Caroline and Klaus were at Rousseau's. I did not intend for it to seem like such a small amount of time that they had spent at the bar. They were there for quite some time and Klaus had a bit to drink as well, it's just not described within the chapter. Sorry for the confusion and thank you to the guest reviewer for leaving constructive criticism so I could make my mistakes right! Happy Reading!**

The brisk summer night breeze whisked Caroline's golden locks away from her face as she approached the entrance to Rousseau's Bar. She'd arrived in New Orleans about a week before and figured tonight was as good as any to begin exploring in the night life.

When she first arrived, she had immediately felt peace and like she was finally home. She couldn't wait to explore such a historic area.

As Caroline entered the bar her stomach began to flip. There was something eerily familiar about the space and she was excited to begin her new journey in her new home. When she approached the bar, she was floored. She suddenly understood why the placed seemed so familiar. In front of her, behind the bar, she found Klaus Mikaelson. He had been her best friend near the end of high school and they'd suddenly lost touch about a year ago. She couldn't bare to tell him about everything that had happened with Tyler, her ex-boyfriend. Klaus and Tyler had never gotten along and if Klaus had known that she'd found Tyler in bed with another woman and that he'd been cheating on her for the past four years, things wouldn't have been pretty. Things with Tyler became violent the day she caught him in the act. He'd put her in the hospital. How was she supposed to tell anyone about that? This night was about to get interesting.

"Do my eyes deceived me or did Caroline Forbes just walk into my bar?" Klaus smirked as he stopped in front of her. He rolled up his sleeves and looked her up and down. "What can I get you, love?"

He was as beautiful as she remembered, and he still wore those beaded necklaces that she'd found herself dreaming about in recent months. She couldn't believe this was happening. She hadn't known where Klaus had ended up after his trip over seas he had taken after graduation. She'd been dodging his calls at the beginning of the year before he had suddenly stopped calling. He'd left her one final message: _'When you're ready to talk, give me a call. I miss you. I hope you're alright.'_

He was always looking out for her, even when she was ignoring him. But he'd stopped calling and she'd never had the courage to call him back, but she had missed him. It was nice to see his face, no matter the shock it was that she'd stumbled upon him in her new town she planned on calling home. At least for the summer.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline finally replied.

"Well, love, I work here." He smirked at her again. Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "Can I get you a drink? If you stick around, we can catch up. I'm almost done here."

Caroline contemplated leaving but decided against it. She wasn't going to let him deter her from having a good night. "I'll take a vodka seltzer with a twist, please"

It didn't take Klaus long to return with her drink. He was whisked away quickly as another patron needed a refill. Caroline took a deep breath and picked up her glass. She took one look at it and downed it in two minutes flat. She'd already decided that if she was going to deal with a Klaus Mikaelson interrogation then she was going to be drunk. Really drunk. Before she had the chance to ask for a refill, another bartender had already given her another drink. She picked up the glass again and chugged it again. Maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought after all.

Klaus rushed over to her stool about forty-five minutes later and Caroline had already had a few drinks in her. As he approached Caroline rose from her seat and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Klaus steadied her sways with his arms. "I've missed you" Caroline murmured.

"And I you love. Why didn't you return any of my calls? I even called your mum and she wouldn't tell me a single thing. It's been a year Caroline." Klaus's eyes bore into her.

 _'Here we go'_

Caroline sighed as she looked at him with glossy eyes. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. "I don't know…"

"Come, let's sit." Klaus guided her to a booth off to the side of the bar. "What are you doing here Caroline?"

"I took an internship for the summer with Salzman and Salvatore. I just moved here." Caroline answered as she picked up her new drink.

"You're living in New Orleans?"

"Yes. Now stop questioning me! What are you doing behind a bar? I thought you took that trip to pursue your art!"

"I'm still pursuing art but this place, it's mine. I bought it about six months ago. I fixed it up a bit and reopened." Caroline grabbed her glass again and chugged the remainder of its contents. "Slow down love."

Caroline shook her head at him and went to stand and get another drink from the bar. Her knees buckled underneath her, and she landed in Klaus's lap.

"Come love, let's get you home."

Klaus walked her out of the bar and to the curb to hail a cab. When one stopped Caroline looked back at Klaus. "Will you come with me?"

Klaus stood stunned. Her eyes looked sad and lost. He grabbed her hand and let her drag him into the back of the cab.

Caroline quickly snuggled into Klaus's chest and took in his musky scent. She couldn't figure out why she had suddenly felt the need to embrace him, but it felt safe. It felt like home. Her breathing began to mellow out as she dozed off on his chest after she slurred out her new address to their driver.

When the cab pulled up to her apartment building Klaus had to maneuver Caroline out of the backseat. He scooped her up, tossed the driver their fare and carried her to the door. He'd already fished out her keys on the cab ride over and used them to get into her apartment building. He was grateful she was on the first floor from the looks of the directory in the lobby. As Klaus unlocked the door to her apartment he began to take in his surroundings. He observed that she was already completely unpacked from her move and had begun hanging things on the walls. He carried her down the hall to a bedroom and upon luck had stumbled upon her bedroom. He placed her on her bed and tucked her in. He sat at the foot of her bed and began to take in all her features.

She was still unbelievable beautiful but there was something different about her. It didn't take him long once he began to concentrate and saw a few minute scars underneath her chin and some across her shoulder blades. He sat in wonder as to what had happened to her. It worried him.

He began to lift himself from the bed as Caroline stirred. "Klaus?" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Shh, love. You're home and you're safe. Get some rest."

Caroline's eyes drifted shut as she hummed in content. He sat with her for a little while longer to assure she was fully asleep before he began to rummage for a pen and paper to leave her a note. He scribbled something down, grabbed a glass from the cupboard to fill with water and placed to aspirin on her bedside table before he made his exit.

When Caroline awoke the next morning, her head was pounding, and she couldn't remember how she had arrived home. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and began to take in her surroundings. She found a glass full of water and two aspirin on her bedside table. She quick threw them back and realized there was a note beneath her glass.

 _Caroline-_

 _I'm sorry to have left you but I needed to get home. I hope you're not upset. It was great to see you last night and I hope you aren't hurting to much this morning. I'm glad I ran into you. Please give me call. I've been worried about you. I'll even show you all the best things about your new home._

 _Yours,_

 _Klaus._

Damn Him. Caroline shook her head and crumpled up his note. She couldn't believe what she had done. How could she have let him know where she lived now? She wasn't ready to face him. She wasn't ready to let him in. She wasn't ready to let anyone in. She couldn't tell him what had happened. She was going to have to try hard to avoid him for the remainder of the summer. He would never know about what Tyler had done to her. He couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Klaus had left her the note asking her to call and he hadn't heard anything. She had yet to show her face in Rousseau's again as well. He didn't understand. She had said she missed him. Why wouldn't she call him?

Klaus pushed his way down the sidewalk to Papa Tunde's café to get his morning caffeine fix before he headed into Rousseau's to take care of some paperwork from the week before. That's when, from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of curled golden locks resting just past the woman's shoulders. He wouldn't mistake that head of hair anywhere. He knew it was her. He could even tell by the way she was standing with one knee bent and her hip cocked to the side. He would even bet her arms were folded across her chest as she waited in line to place her order. He slipped in line right behind her and whispered in her ear, "Fancy seeing you here."

Caroline jumped and turned to face him.

"Klaus!" she yelled. "You scared me! What are you doing here?" Her eyes were looking ready to pop out of her head from shock.

"I'm getting caffeine" he stated the obvious with a small smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"You never called" Klaus stated.

"I know. I'm sorry." Caroline replied absent mindedly as she turned around to place her order with the barista behind the counter.

"Ashley, put whatever she's having on my tab and I'll take my usual" Klaus spoke over Caroline's shoulder and grinned at the barista.

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson." Ashley turned to look at Caroline.

"I'll take a tall Carmel Iced Coffee please." Caroline turned to face Klaus again. "You didn't have to buy me coffee to get me to talk to you.

Klaus shook his head. Of course, she was scolding him. It was always what she had done best. "Just sit and talk with me while you enjoy your iced sugar drink, yeah?"

"Still a snotty tea drinker then" Caroline stated as Klaus ushered her to a table with his hand on the small of her back.

"Agree to disagree."

"I can't stay long, I have to get to work."

"Why didn't you call Caroline? I've been worried about you."

"So worried, you haven't called in over six months." Caroline blurted out.

 _'Insert foot in mouth why don't you'_ she thought.

"Was I supposed to continue calling? You never took my calls or returned them. I left dozens of messages. I even called your mother and she wouldn't five me anything to go on either! What happened Caroline?"

"Look, it's a long story and I don't really have time to tell you this morning."

"Then meet me for dinner tonight."

"Klaus," she started.

"Don't give me that Caroline. Whatever it is you're trying to hide from me, stop. You don't need to. Just talk to me! What can't you tell me?"

"I don't know that I can tell you." Caroline bit her lip. She wasn't going to be able to keep this secret from Klaus for much longer.

Klaus sighed. "Don't plan anything for yourself for dinner. I'll be over at seven." Klaus stood up from their table as their order was called and left the café.

Caroline hurried to grab her coffee and headed to work.

"Good Morning Caroline" Anna, the receptionist greeted her.

"Morning." Caroline mumbled in return. "Hold all my calls until further notice please Anna." Caroline stormed into her office and slammed the door. She plopped into her chair and buried her face in her hands.

 _'How is this even happening? Why has my mom never mentioned that Klaus was reaching out to her for information? What am I going to do?'_ Caroline's mind was racing. She was going to have to come clean to Klaus about what had really happened with Tyler. Klaus just wasn't going to let this go.

Klaus had been holed up in his office for most of the morning until there was an incessant knock at the door. "Come in" he murmured just loud enough for the other party to hear him. He never raised his head from scanning the financial documents in front of him.

"Klaus, man, there's a pretty blonde here to see you? Says you'll want to see her right away? Dude, it's almost lunch time. Step away and take a break."

Klaus lifted his head and faced Marcel, his bar manager, with a look of confusion. The only blonde he could think of to pay him a visit would have been Caroline. "Who is it Marcel?"

"She said her name is Caroline."

"Send her back please." Klaus returned to facing his desk and began tidying up his work space.

"Sure thing boss." Marcel retreated to the bar. "Caroline, you can follow me."

"Thanks" she muttered quietly as she followed the dark-skinned man with her head down. She hadn't quite figured out what had compelled her to come here now as she was seeing Klaus that night for dinner, but she'd been on edge all morning. Why avoid and delay the inevitable. She felt like she should just bite the bullet and spill the beans to Klaus before it drove her mad.

"He's right through this door," Marcel stated as he opened it.

"Thank you, Marcel. Can you have Sophie fry us up a couple burgers with some fries and send them back? Make sure there's a side of honey mustard. This one's a dipper" Klaus smiled at Caroline and ushered her to the couch on the other side of his office.

"I'll let her know" Marcel nodded.

"Thank you, Marcel," Caroline lightly smiled in his direction.

Marcel turned on his heel and shut the door behind him.

Klaus spun around and took a seat next to Caroline on the couch. "So, you want to tell me why you're showing up unexpectedly at my bar for lunch?" Klaus raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Look, I know I owe you an explanation ok? But there is something I need you to promise me first. What I'm about to tell you is very personal and honestly, I've never been more embarrassed in my life. I need you to promise me that you'll stay calm and hear everything I say. You're going to get angry, but you need to understand that I'm just trying to move on with my life" Caroline let out a breath and tears began to pool in her eyes.

Klaus looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't remember ever seeing Caroline this vulnerable. "I promise" Klaus vowed. "I'm all ears."

"It was almost a year ago now. I had gone away for the weekend with Elena to the lake house and Tyler was upset because we didn't invite him to come with us. Well instead of staying the whole weekend like we normally do, we came back Saturday afternoon. I thought it would be nice to surprise him and spend some time together as he had been super distant lately and he hadn't been answering my texts the entire day.

Klaus sat in awe as Caroline continued to relive parts of her past that he was sure she wishes could stay there.

"When I got there, I walked up to his room and the door was shut but I could hear someone moving around so I walked right in. What I saw horrified me. I was met with a curvy blonde named Julia straddled across my boyfriend's lap riding him like a horse. Tyler quick threw her off him and wrapped the sheet around her. He shuffled from bed, grabbed his boxers and chased me out of the room. We argued for a while in the hallway before things took a turn for the worse." Caroline sniffled before continuing. "Tyler became violent. He grabbed my arms and proceeded to try to escort me out telling me that it wasn't what it looked like and that he'd call me later, as if I was that stupid. Then I began to fight back, and he began rambling about how I was trespassing on his property. Before I could get him to release me I was tumbling down the stairs and my head smacked against the tile at the bottom. He had pushed me, hard. It how I got these scars under my chin from the corners of the stairs as my face hit them on the way down. I was in the hospital for over a week."

Klaus stared at her for a while.

"Klaus? Please say something." Caroline searched his face for any indication of how he might respond to the bomb she'd just dropped on him.

Klaus shook his head and tilted Caroline's chin up, so she was looking straight into his eyes. Hers were red and puffy from cryand and her cheeks were stained by her tears. He admired this woman and had loved her for longer than he could remember. How could any man treat her mind, body & soul with such disrespect? He brought her lips to his and gently kissed her before pulling her closer to his chest and hugged her tightly.

They sat in silence for a while before a knock came at the door.

"Here's those burgers boss" Marcel said as he placed the baskets of food on the coffee table in front of them.

Klaus nodded as he watched Marcel retreat to the bar once more.

Caroline took a moment to pull herself together before speaking again. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you for the better part of a year."

"I wish you would've told me sooner Caroline. What Tyler did is unacceptable. I hope he pays for what he's done to you and what I'm sure he'll do to the next girl. I wish I would've know how he hurt you, how badly you were hurt. I could've been there for you."

Caroline sniffled again and faced Klaus again. "I think I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin your trip abroad. I knew that if you would've known, you would've been with me in a heartbeat. I didn't want that, I wanted you to enjoy your trip, for you to put yourself first. I knew you would've gone after Tyler and that would've mad things so much worse."

Klaus tried to deny her claims, but he knew she was right. He had always been protective of her. "What can I do for you now?" Klaus finally asked.

"What you're doing now" she answered. "And still bring me dinner tonight" Caroling erupted into giggles.

Klaus couldn't remember the last time he'd heard a sound so sweet.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for hanging around. My goal was to have this up by Wednesday and get in the habit of posting weekly on Wednesdays, but work got a little busy for me and I couldn't get my thoughts on paper fast enough and my fingers couldn't type fast enough so here's your update two days late!** **Anyways, for those of you that follow me on tumbler know that I said this chapter was a little labor of love for me. It hits close to home for me. The physical aspect not so much but the cheating aspect of this chapter is something I've dealt with in the past and Klaus is very much like my now husband in this chapter. Mind you, Klaus and Tyler were never friends, but my ex and my husband were friends when I was dating my ex. If you'd like to hear my story, I'm more than willing to share in a PM so feel free to shoot me a review! Thank you to everyone that's followed, favorited and reviewed so far! It makes me feel good that others are enjoying this little universe I've created in my head! I'll see you all next week! Shooting for a Wednesday update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know guys! I'm awful! My goal was to try and update weekly on Wednesdays and it's been what? Three weeks?! I'm so sorry! I hit a bit of a block. I couldn't get past a section of this chapter for a while and I've been doing most of my writing at work actually! It's been slow in my position and they've given me permission to read and write to my hearts content. So I took a little time and referenced some of my fave fics for inspiration and I was able to get this one out for you guys today! It's only slightly shorter than chapter two! I'm hoping the further into the story the little bit longer I can make the chapters for you! It should give you comfort that I have the story mapped out already, I just have to write the chapters! I've already started on writing Chapter Four so the goal is to get it out to you guys next Wednesday! I'd really like to get on a steady update schedule for you guys!**

 **Thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story! Please please please, let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see! I'm always open to suggestions! Your responses help me so much! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three:**

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Caroline quickly answered her phone knowing it would be her extremely hung-over best friend, Katherine.

"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Katherine grumbled on the other end.

"I'm just happy Kat. Can't you be happy too?"

"Care bear, you know full and well that I just woke up and why I'm calling."

"Yes Kitty Kat, where am I picking you up this time?"

Katherine had been her best friend for years along side Elena, her twin sister. Kat had always been a little promiscuous and tended to need to be picked up from her latest flings house every couple of weeks.

Katherine muttered the address as Caroline scribbled it down on some scratch paper.

It turned out Katherine's mystery man didn't live too far from Caroline's place. It surprised Caroline that Katherine didn't recognize the area and just show up on her doorstep.

Katherine sauntered across the mystery man's front lawn and plopped in the front seat.

"So, last night" Caroline began.

"Don't start" Katherine grumbled.

"My night was great. Thanks for asking" Caroline winked at Katherine as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I dipped out" Katherine mumbled.

"It's ok Kat. I know you have "needs" as you so poetically put it, but don't worry, Klaus came over and kept me company." Caroline blushed as she remembered who she was talking to.

"Oh, I'm sure he did" Katherine turned enthusiastically in the passenger seat as she faced Caroline. "Well? Anything new happening on that front?"

"Sadly no. Remember when I told you I went to visit him at Rousseau's and told him all about Tyler?"

"Yeah and you said he kissed you but didn't really give you the chance to kiss him back."

"Yes! Seriously Kat, even though I was an emotional wreck at the time, I hadn't had a kiss like that in a LONG time! I want to kiss him again! I don't want him to just be my friend anymore. Kat, I've wanted more from him for so long and now that I'm single and he's within my reach, it's like I'm frozen!"

"Well, what did you guys do last night?"

"We sat and watched movies like we always do."

"Have you talked about the kiss at all? Or even like about how he's dealing with the conversation in the first place?"

"No. I'm not even sure how to bring it up. I mean, we sit on my couch and cuddle like we are a couple every night almost. We tell each other about our day like we are married. I feel like I'm afraid that talking about what happened will take us further backwards" Caroline sighed.

"Care, if you guys never re-approach the subject you're going to remain in this limbo stage." Katherine opened her door as Caroline parked the car. "Why don't you call him and see if he wants to go out tonight? Get a little liquid courage in both of you."

"He works tonight at Rousseau's. He made sure to let me know I'd have to watch "awful" movies by myself tonight if you ditched again" Caroline shook her head as she opened her front door.

"Well then, I guess you and I are hitting up Rousseau's tonight" Katherine winked as Caroline's stomach started doing flips.

 _LATER THAT EVENING_

"Come on Care, it's time to come out."

Caroline opened her bedroom door. "Are you sure me bombarding him at his place of employment is such a good idea?"

"You are not bombarding him. You're just paying him a visit while he's on the clock. Bartender types love that!" Katherine just smiled.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend. Her and Klaus had spent practically every night together snuggling and watching movies for the past month. He had normally always been on the day shift at Rousseau's but tonight he had a bartending call in sick and didn't want to leave them short staffed if it were to get busy.

"I guess it can't hurt." Caroline sighed as Katherine escorted her out the door.

When they arrived, it seemed to be just picking up for the night. Music was already bumping inside the bar and people had started to form a small line to get in the door.

"Looks like you lucked out Barbie. He may be too busy to even visit with you" Katherine winked at her. "Who are we kidding! Klaus has NEVER been too busy for you!"

Caroline and Katherine strolled in and headed straight for the bar to get their drinks.

"Couldn't live without my company for one night, love?" Klaus said as he approached them.

Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. Katherine replied, "If you don't want visitors we will be happy to take our business elsewhere for the night." Katherine's gleam in her eye was challenging Klaus.

"I always appreciate visitors. What brings you ladies in for a visit?"

"We were bored, and Care bear here mentioned you had to work tonight so we figured, what the hay?! Why not?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and smiled as Klaus looked her way. "Can a girl not visit one of her best friends at work without the Spanish Inquisition taking place?

Klaus smirked. "What would you ladies like to drink?"

"Two tequila sunrises please!" Katherine shouted as the next song began to blare through the speakers. "I sense Care here needs to let loose a little."

Klaus walked away shaking his head. His night was about to get interesting if Katherine continued to order drinks for them both.

"Here you are ladies" Klaus said as he slid their drinks across the bar top. "Enjoy. Let me know if you need anything."

"Come along sweet Caroline, time to dance!"

Katherine dragged her to the middle of the room where people had begun swaying and bouncing the to the bass of the music. Caroline could feel Klaus's eyes on her as they made their way to a comfortable spot. It she shook her hips a little extra, it wasn't an accident. As they danced Katherine had made sure to remind her that Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her.

A few hours had passed, and Caroline could already tell that Kat was not going to be around much longer to take her back home. She was laying her claws into her next catch in her string of one-night stands. Caroline chooses to take her leave and head back toward the bar.

"Everything ok, love?" Klaus asked as she walked up to the bar.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Caroline smiled softly. "Kat ditched me for a new toy."

Klaus nodded.

"How late do you work?" Caroline asked.

"I'm supposed to be here until close" Klaus frowned. "Do you want me to call you a ride home?"

"No, I'll stay for a while. I'm full blown sober. I'll just sit and enjoy your company"

"Well, if you get tired or whatever, you're welcome to the couch in my office. You know the way."

"Thanks. Can I get a water though?"

"Sure."

Caroline sat and watched Klaus work for a little while before she decided to head for the office. She took a seat on the couch and began combing through her emails to help pass the time. At some point one of them must've been too boring and she dozed off.

"Caroline," Klaus spoke softly.

Caroline shuffled and began to rub her eyes. "Hey" she mumbled as she began to return to consciousness. "Sorry. One of my emails must've been extra boring" she giggled.

Klaus tucked a stray curl behind her ear as she sat up more and smiled at her. "Want me to take you home?"

"Don't you have things to finish? I can wait, or I can call a cab."

"Don't even think of it. I can swing in tomorrow afternoon to finish balancing. Let's get you home."

Caroline grabbed his hand as he pulled her up from the couch.

As they got settled in Klaus' car, Caroline grabbed his hand again. She was hoping her subtle hints would clue him into how she was feeling about him. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had given her such a serious case of the butterflies like Klaus did. He always had, and Caroline felt like now was the time to explore it.

"Something on your mind Caroline?" Klaus softly rubbed his hand over the top of her knuckles as he drove.

"I think we need to address something" Caroline stated as she spun in her seat to face him, never letting go of his hand.

"I'm listening" Klaus replied.

"When I came to see you the other week, you kissed me."

Klaus nodded in response.

"You haven't even thought to kiss me again?" Caroline was beginning to think that maybe he didn't feel the same for her as she did him.

Klaus sighed as he parked the car in Caroline's driveway. Caroline stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Caroline," Klaus began. He slowly took her chin in his free hand and stroked his thumb across her jaw. He pulled her in and lightly kissed her lips. As he pulled away he watched Caroline's mouth turn up into a smile. "I've wanted to kiss you for years, love. The timing has never been right. First you were always with Tyler, may he rot in hell, and then we lost touch for so long. You just came back into my life but some odd chance. I was afraid that kiss was a taboo subject. That it would scare you off again."

Caroline quickly kissed him again. "Definitely not taboo. You should do it more often. Actually anytime you want."

Klaus grinned in response.

"Did you want to come in?"

"You don't mind? It's like 3 o'clock in the morning."

"Exactly. You should just stay Klaus. You look exhausted. We can figure more of this out in the morning."

Klaus followed her into the house. "I'm going to go throw on my PJs. You know where everything is if you need anything."

Klaus took a seat on her large sectional and turned on the TV as he made himself comfortable, kicking his feet up. "Sweet Home Alabama" was on one of the stations and knowing it was Caroline's favorite movie, Klaus opted to leave it on.

"I'm going to make some popcorn, are you going to want any?" Caroline questioned as she peaked her head into the living room.

"Sure."

Caroline quickly settled into Klaus' side when she returned from the kitchen. As they both sat in silence and snacked on popcorn Klaus couldn't help himself in thinking _'I'm never letting her go now.'_

As the movie ended, he glanced down at his chest and found Caroline lightly snoring, fast asleep. He pulled her a little closer to his chest, clicked the TV off and drifted to sleep himself. He'd never felt so content. He hoped tomorrow ended up being as good as tonight had turned out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has followed/favorited this story! To those that have reviewed, thank you as well! All your feedback helps to inspire me to keep going and update as quickly as possible! I hope you all enjoy this next installment! Sorry it's a bit of a filler but we are getting places 😉

As Caroline began to return to consciousness she could faintly hear sizzling coming from the kitchen. Her muscles felt stiff. She began to take in her surroundings and realized she was still on her couch and she started to recall falling asleep with Klaus while watching a movie the night before. She listened a little closer and began to hear whistling along with the sizzling coming from her kitchen. Klaus hadn't left after waking. She pried herself from the couch and stumbled her way to the sounds and smells of breakfast with a tired smile. Klaus always was so considerate.

"Good Morning Sunshine" Klaus said as she entered the space. He was clad in his jeans from last night but was missing his Henley to hide his signature necklaces.

"Morning. I got a little confused finding myself alone on the couch" Caroline pouted.

"Sorry" Klaus chuckled. "I made coffee and breakfast." He turned his head over his shoulder to shoot her a smirk.

Caroline padded over to the stove and wrapped her arms around Klaus' waist. "Thank you" she stuttered. Knowing Klaus' dislike for too much physical touch she retreated from her hug and headed for the coffee pot.

As she pulled her mug from the cabinet she felt his hands wrap around her waist. He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck, "You look beautiful first thing in the morning" he mumbled against her skin.

Caroline giggled as she shivered from his touch. She spun around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to shake her head with a smile. She couldn't believe this was her morning.

Klaus looked at her in confusion. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised I guess" was her answer.

"Surprised? By what?"

"How easy and natural it is to be this way with you. I'm not going to lie to you. I've always been terrified of the opportunity to explore this type of relationship with you. I've been scared we'd ruin our solid friendship for something so unknown" she explained.

Klaus looked into her eyes and could see her sincerity. "Caroline, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, since meeting you. I don't think friendship, and only friendship, would've ever been enough for me." Klaus responded.

Caroline sighed and melted into his embrace and they stayed like that for a little while. "I love you too by the way. It seems strange to say that without having actually been on a date, but I need you to know that." Caroline smiled up at Klaus.

"Let's eat breakfast, shall we?"

Caroline nodded.

As they sat and enjoyed breakfast together they reminisced about their high school days and talked about Klaus' trip to Europe after graduation. Caroline listened in amazement about how much he learned about himself while he had been abroad. As breakfast finished they fell into a comfortable silence as they began to clean up their mess.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Hmm?" she hummed in return as she rinsed her plate in the sink.

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

Caroline turned and faced him. "Like a real date?" she asked.

"Like a real date" he stated.

Caroline nodded as she pulled his necklaces to bring him in for a kiss. "I'd love that."

The rest of the day had passed quickly. Klaus had left shortly after breakfast to head to Rousseau's to check on things and finish the balance from the night before. Caroline took the day as a pamper/self-love day. She took a bubble bath to relieve the tension in her muscles brought on by sleeping on her couch with Klaus the night before and then went on to treat herself to a mani-pedi. She couldn't believe she and Klaus were finally trying out a relationship!

Her phone began to ring as she pulled back into her driveway. "Hello?" Caroline said with a smile and the sound of sunshine in her voice.

"Well you sound chipper" the other voice giggled.

"I'm just happy! What can I do for you today Elena?" Caroline rolled her eyes. She never really spoke with Elena anymore. The only time she ever talked to her was when she would reach out because she needed something from her.

"Why do you assume I need something?" Elena questioned, her voice coated in innocence.

"Elena, we haven't spoken in about two months, I tend to hear from you when you need something. Is it super important or can it wait until tomorrow?" Caroline fumbled with her keys to get back in her house.

"I'm sorry I've been absent Care. I know I haven't been the best friend lately. Work's picked up a lot and has kept me busy. I genuinely just wanted to check in on you. How are you? How's the new job? Kat says that you've been well, but I wanted to hear for myself. You sound happy."

"I am, Lena. I'm so happy. The jobs been good. They give me more and more responsibility as each day passes. You'll never guess who else lives here! I can't believe Kat hasn't spilled the beans to you already."

"What? Who?" Elena was intrigued now.

"Klaus" Caroline blurted as she shut her front door behind her.

"Sit your butt down on that couch and tell me everything!" Elena's voice had echoed this time.

Caroline lifted her head and found Elena standing in her entry way. She dropped her phone on her side table and ran to hug her friend.

"I can't believe you're here! How'd you even get in?"

"Guilty as charged" Katherine said as she emerged from the kitchen with 3 glasses of wine.

Caroline stood in amazement. Both of her best friends were standing in front of her for the 1st time in over a year! Caroline smiled and took a glass from Katherine.

"Couch. Now, missy. You've got some beans to spill" Katherine said.

So the catch up began. Caroline rehashed for Elena her last month in New Orleans and how Klaus and she came to where they were now. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you both but Klaus is taking me out tonight. Like on a real date!" Caroline said nervously.

Elena and Katherine looked and each other and jumped into action. Elena grabbed Caroline's hand and began to drag her through the house behind Katherine. "If Klaus is FINALLY taking you on a date, we need to find you the perfect outfit" Elena stated.

It only took about an hour for the girls to come to a general consensus for Caroline's outfit.

"So, because Klausy-kins has opted not to tell you where he's taking you tonight, we opt for something casual but sexy. You can dress it up or down with your shoes when he gets here" Katherine said.

"Your deep pink lace tank top with your layered leather jacket and dark wash skinny jeans, then you can wear your little black booties if you need to be dressier, or your converse if it's more laid back" Elena stated as she smoothed the clothes over on Caroline's bed one more time.

"My hair?" Caroline asked.

"Kat, get to curling. I'll start pulling her make up pallets." Elena scurried over to Caroline's vanity.

"What time is he picking you up?" Katherine asked as she pulled Caroline into her ensuite.

"I'm actually not sure" Caroline giggled. "Should I call and ask?"

"Yes" Katherine and Elena answered in unison.

"Hello, Rousseau's, this is Kayla. How can I help you?"

"Hi Kayla, it's Caroline. Can I talk to Klaus please?" Caroline asked. She figured she'd have better luck calling the bar to get a hold of him. He tended to lose his phone in his office while he worked.

"Sure! Hang on just a second."

"Caroline? Is everything ok?" Klaus questioned sounding worried.

"Yes. Of course, everything is fine. I'm just seeing when our plans are for tonight? We never specified a time."

"Oh!" Klaus chuckled. "How about I pick you up at 7?"

"Perfect" Caroline replied. "I'll see you then."

"See you later" Klaus said and hung up the phone.

Caroline turned to Elena and Katherine with wide eyes. It was already half past five. "He said 7 o'clock."

"Time to buckle down and get to work" Elena winked at Katherine and they began to work their magic.

Elena and Katherine had Caroline ready in a record time of an hour.

"How about another glass of wine to pass the time?" Katherine suggested.

Caroline looked between the twins with concern on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this nervous.

"To calm your nerves," Elena added.

Caroline nodded in agreement and followed them downstairs to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Klaus had been pacing his spacious walk in closet for about an hour debating what he would wear that evening. He was almost worse than a female as Kol, his brother, would tell him. Before Klaus could narrow down his Henley choice his phone rang from his bed.

"Hello?" he answered as he buttoned his dark wash jeans.

"Brother, how are you?"

"Elijah, I'm fine, thank you. Did you need something important? I'm to pick Caroline up in about half an hour."

"Caroline? As in Miss Forbes?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." Klaus sighed in reply.

"When did the two of you reconnect?"

"A little over a month ago. She lives in New Orleans right now." Klaus explained.

"I see." Elijah replied. "So, you've been spending time together?"

"Yes Elijah. Tonight is our first official date."

"Just be careful Niklaus."

Klaus sighed into the phone.

"I just don't want to see you hurting like you did every time she wouldn't return your call or every time her mother would turn you away."

"She had her reasons for that 'Lijah. We've discussed it already. It's not my story to tell but maybe if you're lucky, Katherine will tell you. If you can get her to talk to you." Klaus knew it was a shallow mood but if anything would throw Elijah off his pessimistic 'Avoid Caroline at all costs' track it was Katherine Gilbert.

"Katerina?" Elijah gasped.

"Yup! Turns out she's in town too" Klaus rolled his eyes at how easily he could sway Elijah's thoughts with just the mention of her name. "Don't tell her I was the one to tell you of her current location. She's been avoiding you, hasn't she?"

"Have a great date Niklaus. Tell Miss Forbes I said hello." Elijah hung up before he Klaus could even respond. Klaus shook his head and grabbed his olive-green Henley that was laid across the end of his bed. He threw it over his head and was out the door. He couldn't be late after all.

It didn't take long for Klaus to arrive at Caroline's and he could see her in her front bay window giggling. That's when he spotted the Gilbert twins, who he knew from their high school days, seated with her. _'This conversation would be entertaining to eavesdrop on'_ Klaus thought to himself. He walked up the front steps and stood there. Normally he wouldn't knock, he'd just let himself in, but this was their first date, maybe he should knock? Before he could decide, the door shot open and Elena grabbed his hand to drag him into the house.

"Stop overthinking everything Klaus. It's just Caroline!" She teased.

"Nice to see you too Elena" Klaus stated.

Klaus followed Elena into the living room and found Katherine guzzling the last of the wine from her glass and Caroline smiling at him.

"I promise she hasn't drunk a ton. I did most of it for all 3 of us. She's only had two glasses over the course of the last three hours!" Katherine giggled as she removed herself from the couch. "Elena and I will let ourselves out. See you for brunch tomorrow Forbes!"

Klaus looked to Caroline with a puzzled look and she shrugged.

"You ready?" He asked.

Caroline nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Klaus smiled and walked her out to the car with his hand on the small of her back. He was really going to have a hard time keeping his hands off her if just that little contact sent shockwaves through him.

Caroline shivered a little as Klaus removed his hand from her back to open the car door for her. It may not have been a new thing for either of them separately but feeling that spark and knowing the other felt it just as much was new to them as a couple. Caroline couldn't wait to see what Klaus had planned for them.

A/N: Is anyone still out there?! I know this is the longest chapter I've written yet! Sorry I'm a few days late but I got blocked for a portion of this chapter and it is a bit of a filler. I apologize for that. I'm working hard on Chapter Five to get it out to you guys yet this week (Wednesday being the goal as always!) Next up is their first official date! Let me know what you guys want to see! I know they are totally not in character based off the show but that's what fanfiction is for right? To have creative liberty in that way? I hope you all enjoy where we are headed as much as I am enjoying writing for you! I apologize for how little interaction there has been with other characters as well! It's never been my strong suit to include other characters when I have a storyline playing out in my head for two characters. Please bear with me as I try to incorporate other characters along the way! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you all for your support!


End file.
